


Wet Scales, Dry Scales

by Flamefriends



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bit of Smut at the End, Biting, Courtship, Ectobiology, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Implied Orgasm Denial, Lamia Papyrus - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Merman Edge, Mostly Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamefriends/pseuds/Flamefriends
Summary: The air was warm, the last breaths of winter air finally giving way to the fresh springtime air. The birds had returned, and the flowers were budding again. Life was flourishing. The earth was waking up.Which meant that Edge could see his sweetheart again.A secret spring santa gift forNojiko444





	Wet Scales, Dry Scales

**Author's Note:**

> So a Discord server I'm in did a secret santa spring edition, and I'm [Nojiko's](http://nojiko444.tumblr.com)! So, here's some Edgepuff! I got inspired by a post where a lamia and merman Edge and Papyrus were curious about each other's tails... Anyway, I wrote half of this at like midnight so don't judge too harshly. Enjoy <3

The air was warm, the last breaths of winter air finally giving way to the fresh springtime air. The birds had returned, and the flowers were budding again. Life was flourishing. The earth was waking up.

 

Which meant that Edge could see his sweetheart again.

 

He’d waited the entire season for this, and now that he could finally see how lush the trees were compared to their shriveling selves of last autumn, it made the magic race knowing he’d get to see Papyrus again.

 

Using all of the strength he could muster, Edge darted through the river’s current with determination. His powerful tail propelled the merman forward until he found that familiar bank. He smiled, feeling almost at home when his gaze fell to the hollowed log that he knew his sweetheart lived in, then dove deep under the water. He took a moment to compose himself and prepare, then shot upwards and breached the surface, only to fall back down with a big splash. The noise was enough to startle another skeleton creature from his slumber.

  
  


Papyrus hated winter. It was always so cold and it made his bones stiff. This was the first warm day of the year though, and he was excited to make the best of it! And if that splash he'd woken up to meant anything, it was that today was going to be a great day. With a big smile on his face, Papyrus grabbed his present and slithered out of his home, eager to greet his favorite person. 

 

“Edge!” Papyrus stopped just shy of the water and beamed when he saw the merskeleton rise from the water. The two met on the bank and Papyrus immediately wrapped his arms around Edge when they got close enough. “I missed you!”

 

Edge laughed and wrapped his arms around Papyrus in turn. “How was hibernation, sweetheart?”

 

“Absolutely boring,” Papyrus replied with a huff. He pulled away from the hug and put his hands behind his back. Sure, Edge could probably see what he was hiding, given that there wasn't much there to hide behind, but it was the thought that counted. “But I made something for you.”

 

“Oh?” It wasn't unusual for them to bring each other gifts, but they were usually small trinkets they found. A seashell, a bone, small things. Actually making something? This must have been really special to Papyrus. “What's the occasion?”

 

“Well,” Papyrus looked down for a second in… embarrassment? Also strange. “Nyeh… I can't remember if I told you or not, but, in my culture, when you court someone…” The skelamia brought his hands forward, each one holding a beautifully crafted flower crown. “Nyeh, you're supposed to give them flowers when you wake up from hibernation.”

 

Edge blinked, only to smile. “Flowers, huh?”

 

“I know they won't survive the water,” Papyrus added quickly, “but it's custom, and I thought--” Papyrus’s words were cut off by Edge, specifically his teeth. Papyrus sighed and relaxed into the kiss, enjoying how their teeth felt against each other. It made his soul sing. 

 

Edge pulled away once he was satisfied, still grinning. “Are you going to give it to me or do I have to ask?” The question seemed to snap Papyrus into action, and a moment letter, there was a merskeleton with a flower crown on his head. Edge blinked again, then looked down at Papyrus’s hands, only to take the other crown and place it on Papyrus’s head. 

 

Papyrus was overjoyed, and it showed in how his eye lights almost twinkled in their sockets. Edge thought it was adorable. “Oh, Edge, you look so nice!”

 

Edge opened his arms, inviting Papyrus closer. The skelamia took the invitation and soon curled up on the bank with his sweetheart. Edge leaned his head close to the side of Papyrus’s skull. “You wear it better, cream puff,” he murmured before going lower to nibble Papyrus’s clavicle. He felt his soul swell with pride at the bite mark he'd left in the bone last autumn. He had one to match, of course. 

 

Papyrus shuddered lightly and, despite hating having his tail wet, dipped into the water so he could coil around Edge. “Edge… can we…?”

 

“Right now?” Edge’s tone was more playful than anything. “So early in my visit?” He laid Papyrus down on the bank, then found his wrists and pinned them above his head. Looming over Papyrus, Edge grinned and teased Papyrus’s slit with his claspers. The movement drew a small, needy whine from the skelamia.  _ Adorable _ . “How could I refuse someone so cute?” 

 

He leaned down again, one hand keeping Papyrus’s wrists pinned while the other teased his cloaca. “You'll look especially cute when you're begging me to let you cum, cream puff~” Edge quickly moved down to bite Papyrus’s cervical vertebrae; sinking his fangs into the bone and teasing Papyrus with his claspers. The other was already making the cutest noises... 

 

Oh yeah, Edge was going to have a great spring. 


End file.
